


Приблизиться к совершенству

by darkmorgana, Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гриммджо тренирует воображение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приблизиться к совершенству

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную битву 2012, команда fandom Bleach.  
> Бета — Becky Thatcher

У Заэля была привычка прикасаться к очкам во время разговора. От этого жеста в груди Гриммджо рождалось глухое раздражение, и хотелось переломать тонкие нервные пальцы.

— Твоя беда, Гриммджо, — вещал тем временем Заэль, трогая костяную оправу-маску, — даже не в отсутствии ума.

Может быть, не пальцы. Сразу руку.

— Твоя беда, — продолжал он, — в отсутствии воображения.

— Э? — Гриммджо перевел взгляд на его лицо.

Заэль смотрел насмешливо и немного снисходительно.

— Интеллект, Гриммджо, позволяет познать окружающий мир. А вот воображение дает возможность заглянуть за его пределы и приблизиться к совершенству.

Гриммджо прищурился и хрустнул костяшками:

— Да ну? Есть у меня воображение, и ты в этом убеди…

— Сейчас поясню, — Заэль невозмутимо устроился в кресле и закинул ногу на ногу. — Я дам тебе простое задание.

— Хм, — Гриммджо с недоверием уставился на Заэля — улыбался тот счастливо и на редкость паскудно.

— Выполнишь — пущу в клетку к подопытным образцам.

В груди скребся подозрительный недоверчивый кот, он шипел и вздыбливал хвост, но, мать его, подопытные образцы Заэля. С одним таким он сражался двадцать минут, не меньше. Гриммджо облизнулся:

— Валяй.

Заэль подошел почти вплотную, сладко зажмурился и ткнул пальцем Гриммджо в плечо.

— Представь, — он поднял палец вверх, — что ты влюблен в, ммм, Улькиорру!

Пауза затягивалась. Заэль откашлялся.

— Так вот, свои мысли по этому поводу запишешь и принесешь мне.

— Заэль, — нехорошо прищурился Гриммджо. — Ты извращенец.

Но тот лишь отмахнулся:

— Тоже мне, новость. Заметь, тебе не придется ничего делать. Сейчас вернешься к себе, устроишься на кровати, подключишь воображение, которое, как ты утверждаешь, у тебя имеется, запишешь все, что пришло в голову… А теперь проваливай.

Заэль с намеком посмотрел на дверь.

Придурок. Гриммджо раздраженно потрогал нижнюю губу. Да он что угодно может вообразить — как кости выламываются сквозь разорванную кожу, как кровь алыми каплями рассыпается по белому песку, как скулит поверженный противник, зажатый между сильными лапами. Как свистит в ушах ветер и внутри все поет, когда ему усмехается готовый к драке противник. Как он влюбляется в Улькиорру… Да кому нужно это ходячее уныние?

 

Коридоры Лас Ночес полны шорохов и осторожных шагов. Но по-настоящему опасных противников там никогда не услышать — они выныривают из-за угла и проходят мимо, не удостаивая взглядом.

Гриммджо посмотрел в спину Улькиорре и заторопился следом, но догнать смог только через три перехода, на галерее. Улькиорра стоял, засунув руки в прорези хакама, и неподвижно таращился вдаль, на пески и полумесяц над ними. Гриммджо остановился, почесал живот над дыркой и задумался.

«Представь, что ты влюблен в Улькиорру».

Представь, что ты влюблен.

Представь.

— Чего тебе надо?

Гриммджо даже вздрогнул — так увлекся, что не заметил, как Улькиорра соизволил оторваться от пейзажа и теперь внимательно смотрел прямо на него. Гляделки… глаза у него были большие и очень зеленые.

Гриммджо приободрился — про глаза это хорошо. Если бы он влюбился в Улькиорру, ему бы нравились его глаза. Они затягивали. Затягивали, заволакивали сознание туманом — Гриммджо оскалился, пытаясь зацепиться за реальность, в которой есть только глаза. Так надо.

— Гриммджо? — Улькиорра развернулся к нему все телом и — Гриммджо вздрогнул — приготовился к драке. Стоял он как прежде, не меняя небрежной, расслабленной позы, но стальная пружина внутри худого тела сжалась, готовая ударить.

— Привет, — сказал Гриммджо. Ему стало жарко.

Улькиорра изумленно приподнял бровь, и Гриммджо почувствовал себя болваном. Они не здоровались, даже когда Айзен собирал всех за одним столом. Легкий кивок Халлибел и ее сиськам — все, чем утруждал себя Гриммджо.

Воздух пришел в движение, и Гриммджо напрягся.

Обычно Улькиорра не снисходил до драк. Ловко уклонялся, исчезая в лабиринте переходов Лас Ночес и оставляя Гриммджо изрыгать проклятья. Но сейчас было ясно — если атаковать, то Улькиорра ответит. Гриммджо окажется полным придурком, если упустит такую возможность. Но он продолжал стоять.

Улькиорра тоже не двигался. Темные, четко очерченные губы разомкнулись.

— Откуда ты пришел?

Гриммджо засмеялся. Запрокинув голову, заржал, хлопая себя по бедру. Что за вопросы? Вот у кого точно нет воображения.

— Знаешь, — прохрипел он, глядя, как приближается Улькиорра — медленно и невозмутимо, — я тут представлял, что влюблен в тебя. Влюблен! В тебя!

Смех разрывал легкие, и Гриммджо зашелся кашлем.

— Ясно.

Улькиорра развернулся и двинулся прочь.

— Эй, эй, погоди! — Гриммджо побежал за черно-белой тенью. — Сука, я не закончил!

Залитые светом стены проносились с бешеной скоростью мимо, но Гриммджо не отрывал взгляда от темного затылка, наполовину скрытого маской.

Перед лабораторией Заэля было пустынно. Улькиорра снес дверь одним толчком носка.

— Твою мать, стой!

Гриммджо ринулся следом, влетел, врезавшись в Улькиорру, и уперся ладонями ему в спину. Теплая.

— Что ты ему дал?

От негромкого голоса вдоль хребта побежали мурашки. Заэль стоял над опрокинутым креслом и судорожно цеплялся за рукоять меча.

— Улькиорра, — тонкие пальцы дернулись к лицу в привычном жесте, но сразу остановились, покрепче вцепившись в меч. — Тебя я не ждал, да еще и так…

Улькиорра вынул руку из прорези хакама и ударил кулаком по стене. Она взорвалась обломками камней, засыпала глаза мелкой крошкой и осела, обнажая внутренности лаборатории с замершими от ужаса фрассьонами.

— Антидот. Немедленно, — проговорил Улькиорра.

Заэль облизывал пересохшие губы.

Потом отступил вглубь комнаты, нашаривая что-то на столе и охнул, распластавшись от высвобожденной Улькиоррой реяцу.

— В правом ящике, — прохрипел он. — Там капсула.

Гриммджо держался за плечи Улькиорры, и когда тот пошел вперед, шагнул следом. По виску скатилась капля пота.

Щелкнул замок белого ящика. Светло-сиреневая жидкость переливалась под тонким стеклом.

Гриммджо задыхался.

Улькиорра покрутил в пальцах склянку с дозатором, а через секунду с разворота всадил иглу в плечо Гриммджо. Тело обожгла боль, разлилась потоками, и Гриммджо взвыл, падая на колени и разрывая ногтями кожу.

Запястье перехватила цепкая рука и сжала до хруста, без труда удерживая.

Гриммджо поднял голову. Глаза заливал пот, и он моргнул, присматриваясь.

Улькиорра не отрывал взгляда от Заэля.

— Айзен-сама, — тихо проговорил он, — запретил эксперименты над членами Эспады. — Он рывком поставил Гриммджо на ноги. Вечно опущенные уголки губ дрогнули и приподнялись в слабой полуулыбке. — Еще раз замечу, убью тебя.

 

Голова была пустой и чистой, словно вылизанной изнутри. Где-то за гранью слуха заскулил Заэль.

Гриммджо смотрел на сомкнутые на своем запястье пальцы. Улькиорра разжал хватку, привычно сунул руку в прорези хакама и, ссутулившись, пошел прочь.

Наверное, антидот подействовал не до конца. Дыхание перехватывало, в горле стоял ком, а воображение проигрывало чертовой реальности в пух и прах.

Гриммджо хмыкнул, сунул руки в карманы и вразвалочку пошел за Улькиоррой. Чтобы стать ближе к совершенству. Типа того.


End file.
